


Двадцать лет и четыре зимы

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, But he'll change his ways, Drama & Romance, First Love, Growing Up Together, Living Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teen Crush, asshole Gilbert
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Гилберт любит зиму. Именно в это время года в его жизни происходят самые важные вещи.





	1. Первая зима

Место мое здесь.  
Пусто и холодно мне.  
От тоски и молчания рвется надежды нить.  
Место твое здесь.  
Руки мои берешь и греешь,  
Нежным дыханием, вновь заставляя жить.

Кукрыниксы — Холодно

Гилберту шесть лет. Он в этом году поступил в школу и поначалу просто раздувался от гордости под восхищенным взглядом младшего брата. Потом ему стало скучно. Людвиг еще совсем мелкий и не понимает, что в школе нет ничего особенного. Гилберту вот хватило полугода, чтобы понять.

Теперь его главное развлечение в стенах элитного учебного заведения — доводить учителей до белого каления и задирать одноклассников или же дергать за косички девчонок.

Большинство из этих самых девчонок вовсе не против. Они еще очень малы, но уже понимают, что Гилберт «крутой». К сожалению, юный Байлшмидт тоже это понимает и оттого ведет себя еще наглее. Все мальчики в классе хотят дружить с ним, а девочки сидеть рядом, но Гилберт предпочитает сам выбрать себе «свиту».

Пока что первым и единственным другом маленького «короля» стал Эрж, венгерский мальчик с длинными ореховыми волосами и удивительно сильным для его возраста ударом. С последним Гил познакомился на собственном опыте, когда попытался отобрать у мальчишки учебник, за что получил им же по голове. И тут же решил, что с ним надо дружить. Так, на всякий случай.

Потом он знакомится с Тони и Францем — они на два года старше, но довольно неплохо ладят между собой и немца приняли в свою компанию на удивление легко. Позже вся школа очень пожалела, что эти трое вообще познакомились.

Так, понемногу, Гилберт втянулся в размеренную и скучную школьную жизнь. Иногда он начинал задирать кого-то, просто чтобы проверить, что он все еще самый главный. Возражать ему не смели, и альбинос, довольный тем, что в этом маленьком царстве он единоличный правитель, оставлял свою несчастную жертву в покое.

А потом, прямо как в сказке, случилось нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Обычно в сказках это происходит после слова «однажды». Однажды зимой к ним в класс привели новенького. Новенький Гилберту сразу не понравился.

Мальчик был пухлощекий, но бледный, с шапкой пепельно-русых волос и в смешном сиреневом свитере с оленями. Он смущенно смотрел в пол, пока молодая учительница, держа его за ручку, представляла классу.

— Дети, это Ваня Брагинский, он будет учиться с вами. Не обижайте его, хорошо? — она с надеждой оглядела класс, но маленькие бесята притихли и с любопытством рассматривали чужака.

Гилберт в предвкушении потер ладошки. Кажется, новая жертва нарисовалась.

***

На первой же перемене Гилберт подскакивает к парте, за которой сидит новичок, и нависает над сидящим мальчиком. Тот удивленно смотрит на него, но молчит, пока немец с интересом рассматривает потенциальную грушу для битья.

Теперь, с близкого расстояния, можно было увидеть необычный цвет глаз мальчика. «Сиреневый, как мамины фиалки», — подумал Гилберт, ощущая на себе ответный изучающий взгляд и чувствуя странную нервозность от этого. Он уже начал злиться. Да что за черт? Кто ему позволял так смотреть на «короля»?

— Эй, ты! Ты знаешь, что я здесь самый главный? — нахально спросил Гилберт, уперев руки в бока и задрав нос. И тут же изумленно вылупился на новенького, когда тот, совершенно не стесняясь, искренне рассмеялся.

— Это ты, что ли, главный? Такой мелкий?

В сиреневых глазах блестели смешинки, а шарф забавно сбился на бок. Мальчик аккуратно поправил его и, встав, подошел к Гилберту. Он оказался выше его на полголовы.

Такого отношения «король» снести не мог. К лицу прилила кровь. Гилберт ощущал направленные на них двоих любопытные взгляды. Всем было интересно, чем же закончится выяснение отношений.

Даже будучи шестилеткой, Гилберт прекрасно понимал — один раз спасовав, будешь лузером всю жизнь. Поэтому он ударил первым.

***

Разумеется, их растащили. И нажаловались родителям. Мама Гилберта пожурила сына и пригрозила оставить без сладкого, но обещание, как всегда, не сдержала. Что ни говори, а быть любимчиком хорошо.

Она даже оставила ему горсть шоколадных конфет и леденцов-петушков на палочках. «Поделись с друзьями, сынок», — проворковала Грета, взъерошив торчащие белые волосы сына, и упорхнула в директорский кабинет, оставив мальчика сидеть на стульчике в коридоре.

Естественно, делиться Гилберт ни с кем не собирался. Вот еще.

От мыслей о возможном наказании от отца (несомненно более суровом), если мать все же расскажет ему, Гилберта отвлекли тихие шаги. Иван почти бесшумно подходит к нему и садится рядом. Он сутулится и кажется меньше Гилберта, хотя это не так.

Он не пытается заговорить с ним, понравиться ему или угодить, как это делают все другие дети. И это… подкупает. Он еще раз внимательно окидывает взглядом своего «не-друга» — его свитер весьма потертый, маленькие ботиночки видали и лучшие времена. На нежной щечке уже начал наливаться небольшой синяк.

Он настолько странно и чужеродно смотрится здесь, в этой школе с «золотыми» детьми, что невольно возникает вопрос — как он вообще тут оказался? Разумеется, будь Гилберт старше, он бы подумал над этим, но сейчас ему все равно.

— Эй, где твоя мама?

Вопрос срывается с губ быстрее, чем Байлшмидт успевает себя остановить. «Король» не разговаривает с кем попало. Но в этот раз он сделает исключение.

У Ивана пугающе холодные и пустые для ребенка глаза. Он похож на Кая, похищенного Снежной Королевой. С ледяными руками, будто припорошенными снегом пепельными волосами и неестественной примерзшей улыбкой.

— Она умерла.

Гилберт хмурится. Он весьма смутно осознает, что такое смерть, но знает, что в этом точно нет ничего хорошего. И это по крайней мере объясняет, почему Иван здесь один сидит.

У Брагинского такой потерянный взгляд, что он напоминает Гилу Марти, бездомного пушистого котенка, которого они с мамой нашли пару месяцев назад и забрали домой. Немец ощущает странное чувство неловкости, и оно влечет за собой волну раздражения, потому что Гилберт не привык быть виноватым. Он шарит по карманам с полминуты, а потом достает сладкого яблочно-алого петушка на палочке и грубовато пихает в руки опешившему мальчику.

— Спасибо, — улыбается Ваня, сжимая в ручке угощенье.

Гилберт тут же задирает нос и презрительно бросает:

— Не думай, что мы теперь друзья.

Кончики его ушей почти такие же красные, как леденец.


	2. Вторая зима

Что за странная мелодия  
Пронзила мир твой, навсегда ко мне чужой?  
Что за странные глаза все просят, просят  
У меня: Побудь еще со мной?

Кукрыниксы — Нежность

Гилберту почти пятнадцать, и он все такой же хулиган и раздолбай. Как он при этом умудряется быть любимчиком всей школы — тайна, покрытая мраком. Возможно, все дело в том, что его отец периодически делает школе подарки на кругленькую сумму. Хотя Гилберт и сам бывает великодушным по отношению к своей свите. По настроению, конечно.

Он привычно открывает дверь в кабинет с ноги и под восхищенные взгляды вальяжно проходит к своему месту, бряцая многочисленными цепочками на поясе модных джинс. На ногах — высокие солдатские сапоги со шнуровкой, которые чеканят каждый шаг, из-за чего его приход просто невозможно не заметить. И весь класс тут же уставился на него. О да, как же приятно чувствовать себя хозяином положения. Смотрите на меня, смотрите!

Он еще раз внимательно оглядывает класс и с разочарованием осознает, что тот единственный зритель, на которого было рассчитано представление, остался к нему равнодушным.

Иван сидит на самой последней парте первого ряда. Он все так же немного сутулится, будто стараясь стать незаметнее (без особого успеха), на парте лежит внушительная запыленная книжка — явно из закромов школьной библиотеки. Туда мало кто ходил, разве что Эдик — серьезный очкарик со смешным акцентом, но ему можно, он же ботаник, да и староста к тому же. А вот что там делать Ивану?

Как можно тратить время на какие-то старые книжонки, когда можно сходить на дискотеку или погонять мяч по полю? Этого Гилберт решительно не понимал. К ботаникам он относился немного презрительно, но с ноткой снисхождения: все же во время контрольных от них была хоть какая-то польза. Во все остальное время он над ними подшучивал, иногда довольно жестоко.

Над Иваном, впрочем, никто, кроме Гилберта, не смеялся. Видимо, боялись просто. Юный немец как-то видел его в драке, да не с кем-нибудь, а с парочкой старшеклассников. Ивану, конечно, досталось, но и тем бугаям тоже, а слухи распространяются быстро. Потом, оказалось, он защищал какую-то белобрысую девчонку, которая после этого случая ходила за ним как привязанная. Гилберта это почему-то злило. Тоже еще, рыцарь нашелся.

Вот и сейчас Брагинский с задумчивой улыбкой теребил край желтоватой страницы книги и, казалось, мечтал о небесных кренделях. Равно до того момента, когда в их класс не проскользнула длинноволосая девочка в синем платье.

— Ваня, я тебе булочку принесла. Твою любимую, с корицей, — проворковала она и положила упомянутую булочку в салфетке на краешек парты.

— О, спасибо, Наташка, что бы я без тебя делал! — Иван, теперь уже полностью отвлекшись от книги, повертел в руках булочку и удивленно поднял брови. — Она не похожа на наши, столовские.

— Я сама делала, — гордо отозвалась девочка и покраснела, услышав в ответ невнятное восторженное мычание «из тебя выйдет хорошая жена, Наташка».

Гилберт аж зубами скрипнул от такой идиллии. Нет, ну каков наглец этот Брагинский. На него, Короля, внимание не обращает, а на какую-то дуру белобрысую с булками — да. Где справедливость?

Байлшмидт не выдерживает на четвертой минуте. Он уже наслушался этого нежного щебетания, пора подпортить голубкам момент. Гилберт молниеносно вскакивает на ноги — цепочки жалобно бряцнули — и направляется в сторону парочки. Иван, заметив его, сразу напрягается, взгляд, до этого теплый и лучистый, становится отстраненным и пустым. Наташа замечает его намного позже.

— Хэй, Брагинский, привет. Неужели такой неудачник, как ты, завел себе подружку? — альбинос чуть лениво тянет гласные и панибратски приобнимает его за плечи, зная, что многих это бесит, но Иван, к его разочарованию, даже не шелохнулся.

— Привет, Гилберт. Ты не мог бы отодвинуться от меня? — прохладно отвечает русский, и от этого равнодушного спокойствия у немца все внутри переворачивается и закипает. Да какого черта?!

— А это что? — он подцепляет книгу кончиками пальцев и разворачивает к себе. Будь это кто-то другой, Гилберту было бы абсолютно наплевать. Но это же Иван, мальчик-загадка, и Байлшмидту правда интересно. — Сказки братьев Гримм? Серьезно? Ты что, в детстве сказок не начитался?

По тому, как потемнели, будто потухли сиреневые глаза, Гилберт понимает, что сморозил что-то не то. Но извиниться не позволяет гордость. А потом он отвлекается на Наташу, которая приложила его учебником по голове.

— Да ты вообще читать не умеешь! — шипит Арловская, тут же растеряв всю свою девичью нежность.

— Ты совсем охренела? — возмутился Гилберт, но как-то вяло. Его внимание все еще принадлежит Ивану и лишь ему одному. Но Брагинский уже замкнулся в себе. Будто створки ракушки захлопнулись. Щелк!

Гилберт знает, что сейчас, поддавшись эмоциям, скажет что-то, о чем в последствии будет жалеть, но остановиться не может. Когда дело касается Ванечки Брагинского, у Гилберта отказывают тормоза. В очередной раз.

Он резко выдергивает старую книжку из рук Наташи (и когда она успела протянуть к ней свои лапки?). Дряхлая вещица с жалобным звуком разрывается пополам. Желтые листы, как опадающие осенние листья, слетают на пол.

Наташа все еще кричит на Гилберта, но тот не слышит. Он резко разворачивается на каблуках и таким же чеканным шагом направляется к своему излюбленному месту, там уже собралась его свита. Кто-то из девчонок неуверенно хихикнул, парни всячески делали вид, что они ничего не видели, и только Эрж, наклонившись к нему, шепнул: «Ну и мудак же ты, Байлшмидт».

Гилберт уверяет себя, что ему не стыдно. Это же просто старая книжонка, да и вообще, если бы не белобрысая дура со своими булками, то ничего бы и не случилось. Точно, он, Гилберт, тут абсолютно ни при чем.

Только почему-то на душе стало совсем гадко.

Он не слушает Эржа, который пытается что-то втолковать ему, лишь внимательно смотрит на Ивана, который с рассеянной, но очевидно грустной улыбкой успокаивает разбушевавшуюся Арловскую. Желтые листы он бережно собирает.

***

В школе во всю идет подготовка к Новому году. В холле поставили две пушистые елочки, не пластиковые подделки, а самые настоящие, с восхитительным запахом смолы и острыми колючками. Детей постарше отправили вешать красивые стеклянные шары и вереницы маленьких лампочек. Учителя с чего-то решили приобщить к празднику своих избалованных подопечных, так что досталось даже Гилберту.

Королю невыносимо скучно. Родители уехали куда-то в теплые края, потому что у них годовщина свадьбы, а Гилберт уже большой мальчик и справится сам. Поначалу он даже обрадовался, но теперь не знал, куда себя деть. Отпраздновать с друзьями? А они есть-то у него, друзья эти? Так, подпевалы одни. И видеть эти заискивающие рожи лишний раз не хочется. Эрж, единственный, кого Гилберт мог назвать другом, будет праздновать в кругу семьи.

Гилберт ему, конечно, совсем не завидовал. Ничуть.

Ему и в одиночестве хорошо.

Он решает в кои-то веки пройтись по улицам пешком, оставив свой навороченный мотоцикл на школьной парковке. Да, по возрасту ему еще не положено такое транспортное средство, но кого волнует? Гилберт и сам не знает, куда идет. На улицах, как назло — счастливые семьи или влюбленные парочки, и их улыбки и смех вызывают в душе какое-то неприятное чувство.  
Взгляд немца невольно зацепился за покосившуюся деревянную вывеску букинистического магазина. Поддавшись внезапно вспыхнувшему желанию, Байлшмидт тянет на себя тяжелую старую дверь. Та с неохотой поддается, пропуская чужака в маленький уютный мир, полный пыли и желтых страниц.

В памяти всплывает образ Ивана, с печальной улыбкой собирающего ветхую разорванную книгу. Он аккуратно, почти с нежностью расправлял каждый помявшийся лист…

Байлшмидт редко посещает подобные места. Если честно, почти никогда. Он привык проводить время в модных клубах, оформленных в стиле модерн, расслабляться под резкую немелодичную музыку в компании сомнительных девиц. Здесь же тихо и спокойно, где-то в другом конце помещения едва слышно играет музыкальная шкатулка. Помимо пыли, в воздухе ощущается какой-то приятный запах, похожий на аромат травяного чая, что мама иногда заваривала ему в детстве. Гилберт здесь, кажется, совсем не к месту, а вот Ивану бы точно понравилось.

«Какого Дьявола вообще. С каких пор ты знаешь, что бы ему понравилось?!»

Гилберт не знает, но почему-то абсолютно уверен в своей догадке. Из размышлений его выдергивает деликатное покашливание.

— Доброго времени суток, молодой человек. Интересуетесь чем-то или погреться заглянули? — с добродушной улыбкой спрашивает сухонький старичок с удивительно проницательными глазами. — Или, может, подарок ищете?

Гилберт замирает. Точно. Подарок!

Вот, что ему нужно.

— Меня интересуют сказки братьев Гримм.

***

Дверь перед ним кажется такой же внушительной и незыблемой, как бронированный сейф. И немец уже минут пятнадцать просто гипнотизирует ее взглядом, пытаясь решить дилемму — оставить подарок под дверью (а еще лучше — у консьержа) или все же собрать остатки наглости и позвонить. Вообще, нужно было думать об этом раньше. До того, как ты через весь город в Новый год перся незваным гостем к человеку, который тебе даже не друг, а вообще не пойми кто.

Он все-таки нажимает на черную кнопочку звонка. Через пару минут он уже может лицезреть удивленное лицо Ивана. На нем снова какой-то дурацкий свитер. С котом Леопольдом. Причем кот был каким-то странным, немного перекошенным. Видно, что свитер ручной вязки и мастерства его создателю пока не хватает.

— Гилберт?

— Ну да, Гилберт. А кто еще. Гениальный вывод, Брагинский.

Иногда Байлшмидту кажется, что при виде русского у него автоматические включается режим развязного хама. Почему так, Гил и сам не знает и предпочитает лишний раз об этом не задумываться.

— И какими же судьбами ко мне, Ваше Величество? — улыбка Ивана все такая же грустная, под глазами залегли тени. Он выглядит уставшим и неожиданно ранимым, и у Гилберта сразу пропадает охота язвить в ответ.

— Да я вот… мимо шел.

Ага, четыре квартала шел мимо. И еще семь этажей.

Иван молча отодвигается, пуская его в квартиру. Гилберт с любопытством осматривается. Даже того, что он видит, хватает чтобы впечатлиться. И это странно.

— Я думал, у тебя хоромы поскромнее.

— Это не мой дом, дедушкин. Но он очень занятой человек, так что я обычно тут один живу.

В голосе Ивана нет упрека или обиды. Только беспросветная тоска ребенка, который привык быть брошенным. Гилберт тоже привык, но все же у него какие-никакие, а родители имеются. И даже любят его, несмотря на все капризы и далеко не ангельский характер чада. У Ивана нет никого.

Квартира кажется безликой, необжитой. Как красивая, но бездушная комната отеля. Иван явно не чувствует себя здесь как дома. Скорее, как человек, вынужденный находиться здесь. А еще в доме прохладно — окно распахнуто настежь. Подоконник уже на добрых сантиметров двадцать был засыпан снегом.

— Ну и холодрыга, закрывай окно! Как вообще можно жить в таком месте?! — Гилберт, не дождавшись никаких действий со стороны Ивана, делает все сам. Тот с меланхоличным удивлением следит за его действиями. Такое замороженное равнодушие действительно пугает. Гилберт ежится, будто стряхивая с себя вязкую тоску иванова взгляда. Нет, это никуда не годится!

Потом они сидят на кухне и пьют чай. Молчание висит между ними, но не кажется неловким. У Гилберта странное чувство, будто все именно так, как должно быть, как если бы он каждый Новый год проводил в компании нелюдимого одноклассника и вместо элитного шампанского с удовольствием потягивал ароматный чай.

На диване рядом с ним лежит, упираясь острым углом в бок, сверток из плотной коричневой бумаги, перетянутый бечевкой: просто и со вкусом. Немцу кажется, что сверток будто специально старается ткнуть его в бок посильнее, дабы напомнить, что пора бы уже и вручить его адресату.

Все получается как-то скомкано и неловко: дрожащие руки уверенности не добавляют. Он грубовато впихивает сверток Ивану в руки и цедит сквозь зубы, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, лишь бы не на русского:

— В общем, вот. Я твою испортил, так что это просто компенсация.

Гилберт старается говорить как можно небрежнее, но голос подводит. Он чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь, и злится. На себя — за идиотский румянец, на Ивана — за полный непонимания взгляд. Байлшмидт ждет насмешки или саркастичного комментария, но Иван молча шуршит бумагой, а потом одаривает его благодарным взглядом. Немец ощущает, как уходит напряжение — дар приняли, а вместе с ним и его самого.

Огромные старинные часы с маятником суровым звоном возвещают о прибытии Нового года. Иван неожиданно берет его за руку и с загадочной, почти чеширской улыбкой тихо говорит:

— Знаешь, когда я был маленьким и мама еще была жива, мы на Новый год непременно загадывали желание под бой курантов. Она говорила, что если поверить, то оно обязательно сбудется. Давай загадаем?

Ваня, продолжая улыбаться, закрывает глаза и что-то едва слышно шепчет. Сейчас он снова похож на ребенка, но не брошенного, с бездушными холодными глазами, а обычного счастливого мальчика, верящего в чудеса. Интересно, что он загадал? Гилберт рассматривает его лицо, длинные светлые ресницы и мягкий изгиб губ. Ему нет дела до чертовых курантов.

Губы у Вани не такие мягкие, как кажутся, чуть обветренные, с привкусом черного чая и сладковатой ноткой малины. Гилберт не верит в судьбу и предпочитает исполнять свои желания сам.

Часы затихают. Байлшмидт чувствует теплое дыхание Ивана на своих губах и не может сдержать ухмылки.

— Смотри-ка, мое уже сбылось.

Иван выглядит смущенным и обескураженным, но не пытается отодвинуться, и Гилберт позволяет себе урвать еще один поцелуй. Ну, а что, сегодня Новый год, он заслужил себе подарок побольше. Когда Брагинский, почти касаясь губами мочки уха с поблескивающей в ней сережкой, шепчет ему что-то об ответном подарке, Гилберт слышит лишь стук собственного сердца.

Он просит у него тот самый дурацкий свитер с Леопольдом. Гилберт знает, что Ваня связал его сам — на соседнем кресле валяется спутанная сиреневая пряжа. И почему-то от этого свитер кажется очень ценным.

О, он обязательно наденет его как-нибудь в школу, просто чтоб посмотреть на лицо Наташи Арловской, когда она увидит так ненавистного ей Гилберта в ванином свитере. Она не глупа, сложит два и два. Может, это немного жестоко по отношению к влюбленной девочке, но Гилберту, если честно, плевать. Пусть кормит своими булками кого-то другого, а немец, если надо, хоть полкондитерской скупит.


	3. Третья зима

Обидеть легко.  
Простить очень сложно,  
И кое-когда, и кое-кого  
Почти невозможно.  
И в пору решить,  
И всё завершить,  
И больше не думать,  
И в пору забыть.

— Ты для меня ничего не значишь!  
— Но почему тогда ты плачешь?  
— Я для тебя ничего не значу!  
— Но почему тогда я плачу?

Кукрыниксы — Ты для меня

Гилберту двадцать. Самое время для того, чтобы делать самые большие ошибки в своей жизни. И он делает.

Когда он говорит Ивану, что им нужно расстаться, тот только печально улыбается, чуть сильнее сжимая в руках чашку крепкого чая. В нем чайная ложка меда и долька лимона, Гилберт знает это наверняка. Он вообще непозволительно много знает об Иване, и все же недостаточно, чтоб предсказать его реакцию.

Иван молчит. У него в глазах будто светится надпись, нашкорябанная его летящим почерком: «я знал, что так будет». На губах — примерзшая улыбка, и Гилберт чувствует, как в груди сворачивается мерзкий комок. Ему хочется, чтоб Иван закричал, чтоб ударил его. Байлшмидту хочется взять свои слова обратно, затолкать их себе в глотку и оставить гнить там где-то внутри, но они уже сорвались с губ и разлетелись чернильным каркающим вороньем.

Иван молчит.

По стеклу начинают барабанить прозрачные капли дождя. Гилберт все равно выходит на улицу. Он просто не может смотреть ему в глаза.

Уже идя по серому унылому проспекту, он вспоминает, как в детстве мама говорила ему, что дождь это слезы ангелов. Гилберт в ангелов не верил даже в детстве.

***

Иногда кажется, что слова это что-то материальное. Что они могут ранить не хуже стали или согреть лучше теплого пледа. Для Гилберта слова были просто словами. До этого момента.

Он вернулся в свою квартиру в центре города. Там пусто и светло, на подоконнике стоит чуть покосившийся фикус — подарок мамы. В холодильнике пусто, а в углу пылится гитара. Обычная акустическая, не чета электронному монстру, на котором немец обычно лихо наяривал заводной мотивчик на студенческих вечеринках.

Здесь воздух другой. Он пахнет его прошлым. Терпким шипровым одеколоном, запахом любимой кожаной куртки и машинным маслом. Раньше Гилберт думал, что так пахнет свобода.

Вот только свободным он себя не чувствует.

***

Комок в груди меньше не стал. Гитарные рифы отдают ржавым лязгом, мягкие губы с вишневым блеском оставляют во рту мерзкий пластмассовый привкус.

Эрж смотрит на него как-то странно, почти сочувственно и это становится последней каплей.

Он больше не приходит в когда-то любимый клуб, предпочитая ему гнетущую тишину и запах чая с мелиссой вместо мохито. Он по привычке кладет одну чайную ложечку меда и ломтик лимона, и только потом недоуменно смотрит в чашку. Желтый полукруг плавает в янтарной жидкости, а потом медленно идет ко дну.

Противный комок перекочевал из груди в горло, и Гилберт почти залпом пьет обжигающий чай. Вкуса он не чувствует.

***

Январь стучится в дверь совершенно внезапно. Он тихонечко подкрадывается со спины, ступая мягко, как кот на подушечках лап. Запах мандаринов и хвои заполняет морозный воздух.

Гилберт почти все время один. Он не отвечает на звонки, но все равно судорожно хватается за телефон каждый раз, когда тот начинает вибрировать под хриплые выкрики какого-то рок-музыканта.

Он так и не позвонил ему ни разу.

Не то чтобы Гилберт ждал. Вовсе нет.

Он завел дурацкую привычку перед сном брать телефон в руки листать контакты до тех пор, пока не натыкался на его имя, и просто пялиться в экран. Это уже отдавало какой-то обсессией.

Сил нажать на кнопку вызова не было.

***

Все случилось как-то само собой. Он просто шел по улице, вернее, бесцельно бродил, как обычно, когда вечером в пустой квартире было совсем невыносимо, а чай с медом и лимоном все так же отдавал горечью.

И тут он увидел Его.

Гилберт не знал, что тогда сильнее повлияло на него — то, что он увидел Ивана спустя столько времени (три месяца и восемнадцать дней, если быть точным) или то, что он был не один.

Первым в глаза бросился длинный сиреневый шарф, потом чуть припорошенная инеем русая макушка и уже после — сам Иван. Он немного сутулился, но шел размеренным шагом человека, привыкшего подолгу гулять, а рядом с ним плечом к плечу шел светловолосый парень в ярко-красной куртке. Он что-то радостно говорил и активно жестикулировал. Иван только кивал в ответ.

Сердце сначала замерло, а потом пустилось в пляс, а пульс, казалось, отдавался в голове колокольным звоном. Оно стучало так громко, что Гилберт был уверен, сейчас Иван и его спутник замрут, оглушенные этим чудовищным звуком. Но они все так же шли вперед, не замечая ничего вокруг.

И Гилберт, еще с полминуты постояв, глядя им вслед, бросился за ними.

Позже он будет сидеть у Ивана на кухне, приложив полотенце с толченым льдом к рассеченной губе. Удар у Альфреда — нового соседа Ивана — был хорошо поставленным.

Сидели они в молчании. Альфред, проявив недюжинную чуткость, ушел сам после первой чашки чая и такого же холодного компресса. С Иваном он весьма тепло попрощался, отчего у Гилберта даже заныли сбитые костяшки пальцев.

За окном смеркалось, и Гилберт внезапно понял, что чай тот же самый, привычный, но совсем другой. И пахло на кухне яблочным пирогом и апельсиновым освежителем. Ничего особенного, кажется.

Но что-то было не так. Вернее, как раз так. 

И от этого было тревожно и легко.

Сбитые костяшки ныли намного меньше, чем рассеченная губа, и уж точно меньше, чем дурацкая качающая кровь мышца в груди.

Иван едва ощутимо вздрагивает, когда немец обнимает его со спины.

На кухне пол дощатый, жесткий, не прикрытый мягким ковром, как в гостиной. Встать на колени удивительно легко, внутри ничего не скребется, не воет о поцарапанной гордости. Там уже три месяца и восемнадцать дней нет ничего, кроме кристально-чистой пустоты.

Гилберт впервые в жизни просит прощения.


	4. Четвертая зима

Твои счастливые глаза я понимаю, но мы далеко зашли  
И со дня на день обещает быть гроза  
Не красят нас такие дни,  
В которых мы уходим друг от друга и находим ночью лишь фонари

Кукрыниксы — Твои счастливые глаза

Гилберту двадцать шесть. Он, как идиот, стоит на улице в почти тридцатиградусный мороз в вязаной шапочке с узором в виде снежинок. В аэропорту полно народа, но такси как назло нет. Толстая и маленькая стрелка на циферблате лениво ползет к одиннадцати. Черт.

Большинство нормальных людей уже наготовили ведро оливье и сидят дома с домашними. Вручают подарки, зажигают бенгальские огни, ссорятся, мирятся, главное — вместе. А он тут один.

Раньше он ненавидел этот праздник, но теперь все должно быть по-другому.

Иван, наверно, уже и не ждет его. Может, он спит, укрывшись тем самым клетчатым пледом, под которым они спали вместе еще в студенческие годы, в общежитии, когда в самые крещенские морозы вырубили отопление. А может, просто стоит у окна, вычерчивая знакомые инициалы на запотевшем стекле…

Гилберт вздрагивает, когда прямо перед ним резко тормозит заляпанная грязью «волга». Дверца резко распахивается, и ему насмешливо улыбается венгр с фисташково-зелеными глазами. В его каштановых волосах синие блестки, а за ухом бумажный цветок из салфетки.

— Эрж?!

Нет, таких совпадений не бывает даже на Новый год!

— Давай быстрее, принц, а то карета уедет, меня Соня ждет дома, — хмыкнул Хедервари и тут же расхохотался в голос, глядя на ошалевшую физиономию Гилберта. — Не стой столбом, не только у тебя командировки в Новый год бывают.

— Ага, — на автомате отзывается Гил, но тут же замирает, как громом пораженный. Точно, как он мог забыть! — Подожди минутку, я сейчас!

Когда Гил прибегает расхристанный, но сияющий, как новенький пятак, Эрж смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего. Но Гилберт только подмигивает.

— Трогай, служивый!

В машине пахнет хвоей, настоящей, а не тем суррогатом, что обычно в виде картонной пахучей елочки вешают перед лобовым стеклом, на сиденье парочка острых зеленых иголок впивается в руки. Сама машинка совсем старушка и совершенно не подходит модно одетому венгру. Как, впрочем, и бумажный цветок в волосах. Все это отдает каким-то сюрреализмом, и Гил почти уверен, что он все еще спит в самолете, но машина резко тормозит перед знакомым домом и Гилберта буквально силком высаживают перед подъездом, хлопнув на прощание по плечу. И поминай как звали!

«Ишь, как торопится. Видать, жена ждет. А он ждет меня?.. »

Байлшмидт снова ощутил то самое почти детское волнение, что он испытывал в Новый год, когда не мог дождаться отца и мать с очередного приема, и сидел в одиночестве среди дорогих бездушных игрушек и все ждал, ждал…

Он теперь не один.

Квартира встречает его мерным шипением жарящихся котлет, которые, впрочем, уже давно превратились в памятник самим себе из угля, мерцанием китайских лампочек, обвивших чуть кособокую, но сочно-зеленую красавицу, горкой оранжевых очистков на столе и спящим клубочком Ваней на кухонном диване.

Гилберт торопится разуться, нетерпеливо стряхивает с плеч запорошенное снегом пальто и подходит к спящему на диване Ивану. Котлеты все еще шипят, и Гил как-то отстраненно думает, что надо бы выключить плиту, но не может оторвать взгляда от расслабленного и по-детски мягкого выражения лица Брагинского. Он, трогательно положив ладонь под голову, тихонько сопит. Край очередного свитера с парнокопытными окрашен в розовый свекольным соком. Селедка под шубой гордо возвышается на столе.

«Старался, готовил. Значит, ждал», — с почти иррациональной нежностью думает немец и зарывается пальцами в пепельные мягкие волосы. Светлые ресницы чуть дрогнули.

— Гил?..

— Ну привет, хозяюшка, — усмехнулся Гилберт, чувствуя, как губы против воли растягиваются в широкой улыбке. Ваня, сонный и встрепанный, в дурацком свитере, с торчащей прядкой волос и следом от подушки на щеке. Такой домашний и родной…

Гилберт с запозданием замечает, что Брагинский сжимает в руке что-то красное. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что это леденец-петушок. Это была их маленькая традиция — дарить эти дешевые, но вкусные сладости друг другу каждую зиму.

Хорошая традиция. Навевает воспоминания.

— Я думал, ты уже не приедешь, — смущенно улыбаясь, проурчал Иван и тут же сграбастал Байлшмидта в медвежьи объятья. Тот лишь хохотнул, сжимая русского в ответ и утыкаясь носом в русую макушку. — Как ты хоть доехал? Сейчас же проще деда Мороза вызвать, чем найти трезвого таксиста!

— Не дай боже твоего деда вызвать. Северный олень подвез, — подмигнул Гилберт, радуясь, что «олень» никогда не узнает об этом комплименте, и тут же добавил, пытаясь сохранить максимально серьезное выражение лица, — Вань, я должен сказать тебе кое-что важное.

— Да? — Чуть напрягшись, отозвался Иван, внимательно вглядываясь в глаза немца.

Гил, ничуть не смущаясь, опускается на одно колено и, порывшись в карманах, достает красного петушка на деревянной палочке — близнеца того, что Иван сжимал в руке.

— Ровно двадцать лет назад я встретил мальчика, которому не с кем было встретить Новый год, и позже он сказал, что если я загадаю желание, то оно сбудется. И оно сбылось. Теперь я хочу исполнить его желание. Давай проведем все следующие зимы вместе?

Ваня улыбается. Чисто и светло. В его глазах давно нет льда, а вот руки все такие же холодные. Целуется он нежно, смущенно пряча взгляд за тенью от ресниц, а у его губ яблочный вкус карамели на палочке.

Брагинский буквально валится на него с дивана и они, смеясь и шутливо лупя друг друга диванными подушками, прокатываются по ковру. Под рукой что-то хрустит.

— Ой, у него хвост сломался, — восклицает Иван, показывая петушка с отломленным боком.

— Что бы это значило? — хмыкает Гил, придвигаясь ближе и целуя его в висок, вдыхая запах морозной свежести и малинового чая.

— Может, то, что кое-кто будет меньше петушится в Новом году?

— Вот уж вряд ли, — тут же отзывается Гил. — К слову, где мой свитер?

— Он тебе сейчас разве что на голову налезет, — хихикнул Иван, но послушно полез под диван, вытаскивая запыленную коробку и извлекая на свет божий тот самый свитер, что когда-то связал для Гилберта. Еще одна светлая традиция — надевать его каждый год. — Что там дальше по плану?

— М-м, спасти котлеты? — натягивая свитер, максимально невинно вопрошает немец. У Вани на лице появляется совершенно очаровательное выражение нашкодившего кота.

— Ой. Ну вот, опять. Каждый раз одно и то же, — Иван, кажется, немного расстроен, но Гилберт только хохочет и целует его в кончик носа.

— Это тоже традиция! Мы ритуально сжигаем котлеты, как символ заевшего быта! — пафосно вещает Гилберт, забравшись на диван и откусывая голову бесхвостому петушку.

— Мда? А книги сказок ты мне даришь каждый год в честь чего? — хмыкнул русский, отправляя котлеты в ведро к мандариновым очисткам.

— Чтоб ты помнил, какой принц тебе достался, — оскалился Байлшмидт, уворачиваясь от пущенной в него мандаринки.

— Когда ж ты успел из копытца налакаться? — иронично спросил Иван, опускаясь рядом с Гилом на диван, попутно сдирая обертку со своего леденцового петушка.

— А ты возьми и расколдуй! — с вызовом откликается Гилберт, хитро щурясь. — У нашей сказки будет счастливый конец.

Они целуются под бой курантов. В сиреневых глазах вопреки всем законам природы зимой цветут подсолнухи, и отражаются в других, алых. Да, у этой сказки будет хороший конец.

А за окном мягкими белыми хлопьями падал снег и мороз рисовал причудливые узоры на стекле. Все, что ему осталось, кусать за нос спешащих домой прохожих. Места в чужих сердцах больше не было. Где-то на окраине Москвы Эржерон Хедервари сделал предложение руки и сердца Софии Эдельштайн (и получил согласие), где-то очень далеко, Наталья Арловская решила отпраздновать новый год в одиночестве (и получила отказ). Там же робкий юноша Торис решился наконец потревожить свою неприступную соседку, и еще долго уговаривал ее загадать желание, которое непременно сбудется. О том, что желание у них было одно, они узнают много позже.

Но это уже совсем другая история.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5.01.2016  
> С гордостью показываю вам сделанные замечательным человеком Draco kls коллажи к каждой главе)  
> 1\. https://vk.com/photo84864187_391406601?rev=1  
> 2\. https://vk.com/photo84864187_391406654?rev=1  
> 3\. https://vk.com/photo84864187_391406691?rev=1  
> 4\. https://vk.com/photo84864187_391406724?rev=1
> 
> теперь еще и иллюстрация к Первой Зиме от Томы :3  
> https://vk.com/photo-99572437_416584404


End file.
